KLF
by Element-OverLord
Summary: Lemon One-Shot Between Me And yugiohfan163, Which Means That EQUAL Credit Is To Him As Well. NO FLAMES!


**Kill La Fut**

**Plot:**** Just A Smut Fic Between Me And Author yugioh163, Which Means That EQUAL Credit Belongs To Him. Ryuko Awakens One Day After The Battle With Mako To Find Out Something In Between Her Legs~! LEMONS! ONE-SHOT!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_** Kill La Kill Belongs To It's Owner/Creator.**_

We currently find ourselves going towards a sleeping Ryuko who had fought against her friend, Mako; yesterday due to Satsuki manipulating her with a better life for her family, which actually caused her to give up on the fight.

Ryuko had been feeling a little weird yesterday after going to sleep, and soon began to wake up.

"Hmm, what is this feeling?" Wondered Ryuko as she felt something in between her legs and soon saw a bulge in her pajama pants. "What the?!"

Ryuko was cautious of what was in her pants as she could feel like it was part of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and carefully slid her pants down. She had her eyes closed, but slowly opened them and looked down. Her mouth hung open as a stiff cock stood up after being freed from it's confines.

Ryuko could only sputter before letting out her only response.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the kamui wearer.

Ryuko quickly covered herself as she heard some shouts from the room in which Mako's family was in and soon the two males came in barging through the door!

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, RYUKO?!" They shouted, but Ryuko (still shaken up) threw objects at them until they were thrown out!

Ryuko hastily grabbed Senketsu from the wall and held him over herself to cover her groin.

"Did something happen Ryuko-chan?!" Mako exclaimed as she and her mother came in, but stopped upon noticing the beaten bodies of both males.

"S-sorry, I got surprised and...he he he..." Ryuko laughed sheepishly but no one noticed the slight blush on Senketsu. "So can you get out? I would like to...get changed...please?"

After getting herself decent in Senketsu, Ryuko and Mako headed to the academy while Ryuko apologized to Mako's father and brother for her earlier behavior. They gladly accepted and now the two girls were on their way.

_'This day can't get any worst.'_ thought Ryuko who still felt the twitch of her penis inside her panties as they walked.

Unknown to Ryuko, Senketsu had a huge blush on it's face because it could feel it's partner's...problem.

_'Ryuko...'_

But then, as if to defy Ryuko's previous thought, suddenly several girls clad in musical suits appeared with a certain pink haired member of the elite 4 in lead.

"What do you want, Nonon?" asked Ryuko with a glare.

"I came here to make sure you don't mess up Satsuki-chan's plans." replied Nonon. "Symphony Regalia Grave!" yelled Nonon whose goku uniform transformed and the battle commenced.

Nonon tried blasting Ryuko with a barrage of missiles, but they were being dodged or cut up by Ryuko who didn't use Senketsu as her penis was still stiff.

"Don't worry Ryuko-chan!" yelled Mako who stunned the marching bands students by donning her old goku uniform that her dad had managed to piece back together.

"H-HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Nonon screamed in shock because she thought that the only one that could do goku uniforms should be Iori-san or the Grand Courtier.

"My dad managed to pull together the remains and recreate this uniform, which I will use to protect my family and Ryuko-chan's happiness!" Mako said as she began to beat the marching band members.

Nonon had gotten distracted from the surprise and ended up getting sent flying into one of the bathrooms courtesy of Ryuko who followed after her with her scissor blade.

Soon both females ended up clashing, rising a lot of smoke as they barely managed to get up.

"Y-you goddamned b-!?" What Nonon was about to say was stopped upon noticing several things:

1. Her uniform was damaged enough to show her bare breast, which were a low C-cup.  
>2. Ryuko's uniform was missing it's skirt, showing her huge penis, which was now erect.<br>and 3. Ryuko was looking at her with a mix of lust and embarrassment.

**(Lemon)**

"What the-" Nonon's sentence was cut off as Ryuko rushed towards her and captured her lips in a searing hot kiss. Nonon tried to back away, but Ryuko held her close and began to go crazy as her tongue was tasting Nonon's all over.

_'W-What the hell!'_ thought Nonon in confusion who was shocked to feel her own pussy getting wet from the kiss. Nonon was about to pull Ryuko away, but let her arm go as the kiss she was getting felt amazing.

Nonon was so lost in the kiss that she didn't notice getting on her knees with Ryuko's penis in front of her.

"Suck it." demanded Ryuko whose mind was too clouded by lust to care.

Nonon merely nodded before engulfing the pulsating member with her mouth and began to lick the tip of it.

Ryuko moaned in bliss as Nonon continued with her, surprisingly good, blowjob.

_'Even if it's her first time, she's very good~!'_ Thought the banchou girl in bliss.

"Nonon, I'm cumming!" cried Ryuko who held Nonon's head on her penis as she felt a new feeling go through her as she had her first ejaculation. Her sperm quickly filled Nonon's mouth so much that she had to let some of it drip down.

_'So...much...'_ Nonon thought as she drank the sperm and enjoyed it's taste.

Suddenly after drinking the sperm, Ryuko sat on the toilet and took Nonon and held her with her penis below the pink haired girl's pussy.

"H-H-Hold on. Give me a chance to-" Nonon's sentence was cut off from feeling Ryuko's penis start to push into her pussy. She gripped the black-haired girl tighter as she felt her hymen break. While one part of her was sad it was gone, another part of her was beginning to feel amazing pleasure.

Ryuko grabbed onto Nonon's thighs and began to lift the girl up before dropping her back down on her penis.

_'Now I know why most guys want to do this!'_ Ryuko smiled while she kept fucking Nonon, who was now having a fucked silly look on her face and Ryuko soon saw her C-cup breasts and used her arms to touch them, giving Nonon more pleasure.

"Ah, R-ryuko-Sama! MORE!" Moaned the pink haired girl.

Ryuko gladly thrusted even more into the girls pussy as she soon began to suck on one of the nipples. Nonon let out a joyous moan at that and clamped onto Ryuko's penis even more.

"Ryuko-sama! I'm gonna cum!" cried Nonon.

"Same here." grunted Ryuko who slammed herself as deep as she could into Nonon and let her sperm overflow into her.

They both felt like they had arrived at heaven as Ryuko's sperm completely covered Nonon's inner walls in white before they separated, tired from the love making.

"Well, I gotta get out of here." replied Ryuko grabbing her blade.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Nonon who still felt the tingling sensation between her legs.

"I'm gonna ask your boss what she know's about my dad's killer." replied Ryuko putting her skirt back on and heading out.

"But Ryuko-sama, Satsuki-chan won't talk just like that!" Nonon said as Ryuko looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, maybe she will after a..."Session" with my new friend~!" Grinned the girl while pointing at her penis.

Nonon didn't have anything else to say as Ryuko walked out of there. She looked at her pussy that was overflowing with Ryuko's seed and could only imagine the pleasure her friend would get out of it.

"Satsuki-chan's so lucky." muttered Nonon.

"Hey Nonon, why you're still there!?" Ryuko called, surprising the pink haired musician. "Now come on!"

"R-ryuko-sama, are you sure?!"

"Yeah, after all I can't leave you like that, and..." Ryuko blushed a bit. "I kinda like you now..."

Nonon was stunned by the sudden confession, but gladly got up and followed Ryuko as they headed towards the main tower of the academy.

"Oh, here are your panties." replied Ryuko handing her panties back.

"Thank you, Ryuko-sama." replied Nonon slipping them back on.

So after Ryuko and Nonon dressed back in their clothes, they headed towards the office where Satsuki was currently, but on the way they noticed the lack of guards and even the rest of the elite 4!

"Hey, Nonon, where are they?" Ryuko asked as Nonon (who was walking while hugging Ryuko) looked around before they saw an explosion near them!

"I guess that Mako girl must be causing enough problem for even them to head out..."

Soon the two girls made it to Satsuki's office where said girl sat on her chair and noticed them.

"Ryuko. I don't know what you did, but I won't tolerate it." came Satsuki's reply.

"I don't care about that. I want to know who killed my dad. And you're gonna tell me!" yelled Ryuko going into her transformation state.

"So be it." replied Satsuki doing the same thing. After that was accomplished, both girls charged at each other and another battle soon took place.

So both girls clashed while Nonon watched on unsure if she should help her new mistress or her first friend.

But then, while clashing, Satsuki saw Ryuko's penis under her skirt, which shocked the Kiryuin girl enough for Ryuko to knock her Bakuzan off and sent flying until she crashed on the ground.

Satsuki tried to push herself up, but found Ryuko's blade held near her throat. She looked up and her eyes widened as Ryuko's penis was fully erect and held a small amount of precum at the tip.

"It think it's time for your "punishment." replied Ryuko with a lustful grin.

**(Lemon)**

"M-matoi, stop th-MMGH?!" Satsuki tried to find a way out, but Ryuko decided to have none of that and thus she forced her penis onto Satsuki's mouth, entering her throat!

"You talk down to everyone, well it's time to shut you up!" Ryuko gripped Satsuki's head onto her penis and began to move her hips and thrust deeper into Satsuki's throat.

Satsuki felt powerless in her position and suddenly felt someone rubbing her crotch. She looked to the side and was shocked to see Nonon herself rubbing her there.

"Don't worry Satsuki-chan, you'll feel as good as I did." replied Nonon who began to rub Satsuki's breasts while fingering her best friend.

Even if she had been "deflowered" by her "mother" for a few years through some "Sessions", Satsuki couldn't help but feel actually pleased by what Matou and Nonon were doing to her.

Ryuko began to feel Satsuki get into it and began to thrust even faster into her mouth. "Hope your hungry." grunted Ryuko who held Satsuki's head and unloaded her sperm directly into her throat. The feeling of the hot sperm going down her throat was enough to cause her to cum as well and coat Nonon's fingers.

"Mmm~! How delicious you are, Satsuki-chan!" Nonon smiled as she licked her cum covered fingers before Ryuko took Satsuki and put her pussy against her penis.

"Now for the real fun." grinned Ryuko who thrust right into Satsuki's pussy in one go. Satsuki felt the pain of her hymen ripping, but Nonon muffled her cry with a heated kiss while also rubbing both her breasts. Satsuki needed a moment to adjust to Ryuko's size but eventually got use to it.

Ryuko moaned as she felt Satsuki's inner walls being more extended than Nonon's, and then the Matoi looked with a blush at her developed body with D-cup breasts, curves in all right places, and a good butt.

_'Fuck, I'm gonna lose it with this girl.'_ thought Ryuko who sped up her pace and could feel Satsuki tighten up as Nonon continued to grope and kiss Satsuki.

"Tell me Satsuki-chan, how does Ryuko-sama's penis feel~?" Moaned Nonon with a smile as she kept playing with Satsuki's breasts as the latter was blushing a lot!

"It's so...big...and hot..." She managed to say.

"Well, it's going to feel even better~!" promised Nonon who decided to bite on one of Satsuki's nipples and caused her to through her head back with a moan.

"Damn it, I'm gonna cum." grunted Ryuko.

"Don't hold anything back Ryuko-sama. Satsuki here wants every drop you have." replied Nonon who began kissing her new mistress who slammed all the way into Satsuki's pussy and began to flood it with her seed.

Satsuki moaned loudly as the cum went straight to her womb.

_'Its...to much...'_ She thinked in bliss before Ryuko separated from her and began to fuck Nonon.

"Ah! Ryuko-sama! cried Nonon who still felt the fresh cum from earlier get pushed deeper inside her.

"Just after one fuck and your addicted. You must be a natural born slut!" grunted Ryuko not going easy on Nonon.

"AH! It's true! I'm a slut for your penis!" cried Nonon who already felt herself about to cum.

Satsuki meanwhile could only blush and watch as her best friend was fucked by Matoi and began to feel the cum in her body and her rear end burning for more!

"Then take my entire seed!" cried Ryuko who filled Nonon up with enough cum that it looks like she was two months pregnant.

"Ryuko-sama..." moaned Nonon who had a fucked silly on her face from earlier.

Ryuko then saw the blushing, wide-eyed Satsuki and smiled again "So want some more as well, Kiryuin~?"

Satsuki averted her gaze and could only nod. Then she found herself in a reverse cowgirl position with Ryuko's penis prodding her ass.

"Wait, I change my-" groaned Satsuki who felt Ryuko push into her backdoor.

"Damn, this is even tighter than your pussy." groaned Ryuko who held Satsuki up by the legs and began to thrust up into her tight asshole.

"Now then, I'll eat this~!" Nonon got in front of Satsuki's cum filled pussy and with a "Idakimatsu!" she began to eat the pussy, making Satsuki moan in pleasure!

"Nonon..stop..." moaned Satsuki.

"You keep saying that, but your asshole is begging for my cock!" replied Ryuko thrusting even harder into her rival's ass.

"Ryuko-sama, once you finish with her, can you please do my ass next~?" Nonon begged as she continued to eat Satsuki's pussy.

"Alright, why the hell not!" Grinned Ryuko.

"So Satsuki, ready to get your ass filled?" asked Ryuko reaching up and pinching one of her nipples.

"Please..." begged Satsuki.

"Alright, here I cum!" yelled Ryuko who began to fill Satsuki's ass with hot sperm.

"So...hot... Satsuki moaned before Ryuko put her in the ground as the latter put Nonon on doggy position and began to fuck her ass!

"So tight!" Ryuko grunted.

"Ah~! I can feel some of your cum from Satsuki's ass~!" moaned Nonon moving her hips with Ryuko's thrusts.

"I might make it my job to fill you with my cum everyday." grunted Ryuko.

"Please! Fill me with your hot cum everyday!" begged Nonon.

"Are you sure?" Teased Ryuko as Nonon moaned.

"YES! YES I'M SURE! I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR CUM EVERYDAY! EVERYWHERE! HECK, EVEN IF I'M PREGNANT I'LL HAVE YOUR CHILD RYUKO-SAMA, BUT PLEASE GIVE ME MORE CUM!" Begged Nonon.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to it." grunted Ryuko who picked Nonon up and thrusted even deeper and harder into Nonon's ass and began to fill her backdoor with hot sperm.

"Ahhhhh! Ryuko-sama~!" Nonon moaned before Ryuko put her on the ground.

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait for them to wake up before I can ask Satsuki about my father's killer..." Ryuko said as she sat at the chair.

Ryuko was wondering what to do in the mean time, but saw Senketsu and Junketsu begin to glow before they detached themselves from the girls and began to take a different form.

Ryuko was soon looking at a pair of girls that looked just like herself and Satsuki. The one that looked like her had an eye-patch on her right eye while her left one was yellow and red. Her skin was black like Senketsu's. The Satsuki one had white hair, pale skin, and with yellow and orange eyes.

"S-senketsu?! J-junketsu?! W-what the hell?!" Ryuko exclaimed in shock as both Kamui now human girls blushed.

Senketsu and Junketsu both looked over themselves with their mouths hanging open as they stared at their new female bodies. Then before any of them knew it, Junketsu rushed over to Ryuko and kissed her on the lips.

**"I've always wanted you, Ryuko-sama. To be the kamui you wear into battle on your beautiful body."** whispered Junketsu holding Ryuko close.

**"Hey, she's my wearer!"** yelled Senketsu who join in and soon all three of them were tasting each other's tongues.

Ryuko meanwhile was very surprised, but nonetheless happy about the fact that both Kamuis wanted her!

_'This...is heaven!'_ Smiled the girl as Senketsu and Junketsu were now licking her penis while touching each other.

Senketsu was licking one side of Ryuko's penis while also licking the tip. Junketsu was using her breasts to give Ryuko a titjob while also licking the other side.

"I-I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Ryuko as her semen flew off towards both Kamui's faces and covered them in cum.

Senketsu and Junketsu both savored the cum's flavor while also licking any extra off from each other.

Ryuko grinned at the display and picked Senketsu up and began to french kiss the kamui.

Senketsu moaned into the kiss as Junketsu pouted, but then Ryuko kissed her as well, making her fall while blushing before Ryuko held Senketsu in Cowgirl position.

"Hope you know how to ride." commented Ryuko as Senketsu lowered herself down on Ryuko's penis and felt a surge of pleasure race through her body.

**"Ryuko..."** Moaned Senketsu in bliss as Ryuko felt herself in paradise. **"Please...do it..."**

"As you wish...Senketsu..." Ryuko said before beginning to fuck her kamui.

Senketsu felt Ryuko's penis stretch her insides while she was thrusting up and began to bounce on Ryuko with the same rhythm.

**"Ah...Ryuko...is inside me..."** Senketsu moaned as Ryuko began to play with her breasts.

Meanwhile, Junketsu stood there masturbating to the sight before her, wanting to feel Ryuko inside her.

Ryuko held Senketsu there and thrust up into her pussy which coiled around her penis like a snake.

"Damn, the life fibers your made of don't want to let go." grunted Ryuko who started sucking on Senketsu's breasts while speeding up her thrusts.

**"It's...so...good..."** Barely managed to say Senketsu as she felt her insides wrap around Ryuko's penis.

"Damn, I'm gonna cum!" Ryuko moaned.

**"Cum inside me!"** begged Senketsu as Ryuko slammed herself as deep as she could and shot her sperm straight into the kamui.

"Mmmmhhh! So good!" Ryuko panted as she disconnected herself from Senketsu, who panted as sperm seeped out of her vagina.

**"Ryuko-sama!"** Junketsu said as Ryuko turned around, only to get in a make out session with the other female kamui.

Ryuko gladly dove into the kiss and grabbed Junketsu's ass cheeks while they made out. After separating, Junketsu got on all fours and turned her ass towards Ryuko.

**"Please...fuck my ass."** begged Junketsu spreading her asshole.

"Here...I...go!" Finished Ryuko as she pierced Junketsu's ass.

Junketsu bit her lip to hold in her scream as Ryuko entered all the way in her.

"Damn...this is way tighter than Satsuki or Nonon." grinned Ryuko who began to slowly thrust before picking up speed.

**"Ryuko-sama, I'm feeling complete..."** Junketsu moaned as Ryuko trusted harder while holding her D-cup breasts.

"If you think this is good, then wait until I fuck your pussy!" Smirked Ryuko.

Junketsu moaned at the thought While Ryuko held her arms behind her while thrusting up against her walls.

"Now take my cum!" yelled Ryuko filling Junketsu's ass with her sperm.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Ryuko exclaimed before cumming inside Junketsu's ass as the kamui moaned before Ryuko took out her penis and continued to cum on the faces of her (Junketsu), Senketsu, Nonon and Satsuki.

Ryuko took a moment to catch her breath as all that cumming even wore her out.

"Ohh~! What's this?" asked a high sweet voice that belonged to none other than Nui. Beside her was none other than Satsuki and Ryuko's mother (Not that Ryuko knows), Ragyo.

"W-who are you two?!" Ryuko asked while blushing upon seeing Ragyo's outfit.

"The grand courtier, Nui!" yelled Nui doing a weird pose.

"And I am Satsuki's mother, Ragyo." replied the older woman who was surprised to see a penis on the young girl.

"So why are you here?" Ryuko asked in curiosity while trying to control herself from fucking those two girls in front of him.

"We heard about some strange fighting over here, so we decided to see what was happening." replied Ragyo.

"Strange fighting...?" Ryuko wondered until it hit her. "Oh! You must mean Mako!"

"Mako? Who's that?" Asked Nui with a cute look on her face.

"She's a friend of mine that right now must be beating up every goon of Satsuki around the city..." Ryuko asked.

"Which means I have plenty of time to spare..." grinned Ryuko who stunned both woman by suddenly appearing next to Nui and ripped her panties clean off, revealing her bare pussy lips.

"W-what are y-?!" Nui was cut off as Ryuko kissed her and began to make out as Ragyo watched in happiness and lust the show in front of her.

Nui was stunned by the kiss, but quickly got into it and unconsciously wrapped her legs around Ryuko, pulling her close with her penis rubbing Nui's pussy lips.

"Now, shall we begin~?" Grinned Ryuko as he soon pierced Nui, taking her virginity and making the life fiber hybrid cry out before Ryuko kissed her.

Nui could already feel her body heal from her hymen breaking and wrapped her arms around Ryuko as she thrust inside the hybrid with vigor.

'Another tight one' Ryuko grunted mentally as she continued to fuck Nui and touch the latter's B-cup breasts.

Meanwhile Ragyo was masturbating from the hot scene in front of her.

"Fuck...I can barely move." replied Ryuko who felt Nui's inner walls clamp around her penis.

"It's so...great~!" Moaned Nui, who didn't expect to be fucked by the daughter of that man, yet she was enjoying it!

Ragyo continued to pinch her nipples and insert several fingers into her pussy while she watched the display of sex.

_'I hope I'm next...'_ Grinned the Kiryuin Matriarch.

Ryuko kept up her thrusts while also pinching Nui's erect nipples.

"I took your virginity, and yet your holding onto me for dear life. You probably were hoping for something like this." grunted Ryuko.

"T-that's true Ryuko-sama! I had waited for something like this my entire life!" Moaned Nui as Ryuko continued to fuck her!

"Well, then I guess you'll love this." grinned Ryuko reaching down and rubbing her asshole lips. Nui Smiled at the great feeling and moaned even louder at feeling Ryuko begin to rub her fingers against her walls.

Eventually, Ryuko couldn't hold it anymore, and with a cry of "I'M CUMMING!" she came inside Nui.

Nui let out a louder moan of ecstasy as the hot sperm was shot straight into her. She layed there unmoving as she tried to catch her breath.

Ryuko then turned to Ragyo, who just smiled and asked "So shall we go~?"

Ragyo had already discarded her revealing dress and stood there in the complete nude. Ryuko was practically drooling from the nude body of a mature woman.

And soon enough both mother and daughter (albeit unknown to them at the time) were quickly making out before Ryuko penetrated Ragyo, making the older woman moan.

_'Her penis is amazing. We've just started, but I can already tell it's better than any man I've eve had before.'_ thought Ragyo who smiled at seeing Ryuko begin to suck on her nipples with vigor while thrusting as deep as she could.

Ryuko was staring at Ragyo's E-cup breasts as she kept drilling her with her penis.

_'Damn, so this is the body of a grown woman. Her breasts are amazing and her pussy is holding my penis like a snake.'_ thought Ryuko who could feel herself about to lose it much faster than the other times.

"Fu fu fu fu~! You wanna cum, right? Then do it inside~!" Ragyo said as Ryuko quickened her pace.

Ryuko slammed as deep as she could inside the milf and filled her pussy with her fresh hot sperm.

Ragyo reveled in the warm feeling of being filled while noticing Ryuko getting tired. "Tired already? I haven't even cum yet." smiled Ragyo.

"Don't blame me..." Ryuko panted. "I fucked several girls already, including your own daughter!"

"Well If you got tired from them, maybe you're not as a tough as my daughter says~!" replied Ragyo with a teasing grin.

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you how tough I am!" Ryuko snapped as she began to thrust harder, making Ragyo moan even more.

"Ah~! Your pushing even harder into me!" cried out Ragyo who locked her legs behind Ryuko who pushed in with force three times harder.

"Now how is this?!" Smirked Ryuko as she kept playing with Ragyo's breasts.

"I-I might cum at this rate!" Answered Ragyo.

"Maybe this will do the trick." grinned Ryuko who reached down and began to use one hand to savagely rub Ragyo's clit.

Eventually Ragyo couldn't compete anymore and soon came! "I'M CUMMING!"

Ryuko felt Ragyo tighten up around her penis and let loose one more thrust before overflowing the milf's pussy with her sperm.

"Hmmm, so much~" Ragyo moaned in pleasure. _'Not even Souchiro gave me THAT much~!'_

"Well, who said it was over?" asked Ryuko standing up with her penis erect. She grinned at each fucked girl and knew the night was far from over.

**Meanwhile...**

"HA HA HA HA! TAKE THIS! AND THAT!" Mako laughed innocently as she kept beating several of Satsuki's goons as the rest of the Elite 4 looked with giant sweatdrops on their heads.

"So how we stop her, Houka?" Uzu Sanageyama asked.

"To be sincere, I don't even know..." The blue haired man answered nervously.

"I'll stop her!" Ira said determined as he appeared in front of the laughing Mako. "MAKO MANKANSHOKU, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Oh! Ira-san, I was just beating the goons that tried to attack Ryuko-chan! Umm...where is she now?" Mako said while looking for Ryuko, who was in the tower fucking the girls. "Can you help me search her?"

"...OK, I will..." Ira answered.

While the two began their search over the school, the intercoms turned on and all students turned to the top of the academy and saw a grinning Ryuko with her arms crossed.

"Honnouji academy! Your new leader has arrived!" yelled Ryuko to the students below.

**Epilogue**

It had been 10 years ever since Ryuko took over Honnouji Academy (Althought Only She, The Girls She Fucked, Mako, And The Elite 4 Knew What Happened) and while most people denied it at first, Satsuki and even Ragyo confirmed it.

Eventually she did a better job as a leader and thus everyone could live like a 2 star student at least.

Ryuko was currently sitting on the main seat as her own harem sat around her completely topless. Each one had a collar around their necks with their names on them. Each one of them also had a young child currently nursing from them.

"Hmm, so shall we go visit Mako tomorrow? I heard that she and Ira had a baby~!" Ryuko said as all girls squealed in happiness for the couple.

"We could set up a play date." suggested Ragyo who held her son in her arms. He had short hair similar to Ryuko, but white like her own. He had a black strand in the middle of his head.

"Sounds perfect!" cheered Nui holding up her daughter with glee. Her daughter had a little longer blonde hair with two red strands in her hair.

Eventually the truth about Nui being the killer of Ryuko's dad was told, and Ryuko was angry with Nui, but some BSDM sessions later and everything was forgiven.

Not only that, but also Ryuko managed to "convince" Ragyo to let the original life-fiber be destroyed by Nudist Beach.

"I think it's a great idea as well, nee-chan." Satsuki said while holding her son with a smile. He had hair similar to Ryuko's, but with a blue and red streak as well.

"It will be fun!" cheered Nonon who held her daughter close. She had violet colored hair instead of pink like her mother.

**"So when do we go, Ryuko?"** Asked Senketsu as she watched her son, who looked like a male Ryuko with Senketsu's eye patch on his right eye.

**"Yes please, Ryuko-sama!"** Said Junketsu as she held her daughter, who had short white hair with a red streak and eyes like Ryuko's.

"We can all head out now." smiled Ryuko standing up. Now that Senketsu had become one of her wives, she had gone to wearing a black colored uniform similar to what Satsuki use to wear.

"Alright, but first let's get dressed." Spoke Satsuki before the girls went to get dressed out.

"Man I love my life." grinned Ryuko at the new life she had made.


End file.
